Making Today a Perfect Day
by hogwarts-is-frozen
Summary: It is Anna's birthday at Hogwarts, and the first one she will get to celebrate with Elsa since their reunion, so it has to be perfect. Written a while back in celebration of the new Frozen Fever trailer. Frozen X Harry Potter crossover, set in the same universe as S&L.


She could do this, it wouldn't be that bad…right?

Elsa walked slowly up the stairs of Gryffindor tower occasionally glancing out the windows she passed. Although it was warm and bright outside, a day that would usually put her in a good mood,Elsa couldn't feel anything besides the coiling dread in her chest. Elsa knew she shouldn't be feeling this way; she should be happy, excited even, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to get her emotions right.

Before she knew it Elsa was standing in front of the portrait that marked the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady looked down at the blonde expectantly if not a little disapproving. Although Anna had brought her to this very same place countless times the woman in the painting still hadn't warmed up to her. It was because Elsa was a Slytherin, and the only one to step foot in the other house's common room in… well ever.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

Elsa swallowed. Anna had told her sister the password so that she could visit whenever she wanted to, but the blonde had never needed to use it up until now. She didn't like the idea of just walking into a common room that wasn't her own without Anna.

_Just say it,_ Elsa hissed in her head. _You know what it is, just say it._

"Um," she said hesitantly. "Could you get someone for me?"

_Coward._

"Anna isn't here,"she said, sounding tired.

"I know," Elsa said timidly. She had been tracking the girl's movements all day, specifically so she wouldn't be there when Elsa showed up, and right now she knew Anna was training with Harry. "I need to speak to Ginny. Tell her it's important."

The Fat Lady's eyes widened in surprise and she eyed Elsa suspiciously for a few moments. "Alright, stay here," she said standing up and walking to the edge of her painting before disappearing past the frame.

While Elsa waited she began to pace back and forth nervously, wringing her hands together. She and Ginny had a rather tense relationship; the girl still hadn't quite forgiven Elsa for how she had treated Anna all those years. However, she remained civil whenever they were forced to interact for Anna's sake, but Elsa had no idea how she would act now that her sister wasn't around, either way she would grin and bear it… for Anna..

It was one week until her little sister's birthday, the first one they would be celebrating together since their reunion a few short months ago, and it had to be perfect. However, in order for that to happen compromises had to be made.

The sound of portrait swinging open caused Elsa to stop her pacing and watch as Ginny Weasley climbed through.

The redhead did not look at all happy to see Elsa waiting for her. Once she was fully in the corridor she crossed her arms and set her expression to that of great distaste, as though she had smelled something unpleasant.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked rather nastily.

"I – um – need your help." Elsa replied.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you need help from me for?"

"It's about Anna."

Ginny's sour look turned to that of genuine concern. "Why? Is she alright? Did something happen?"

"No, no it nothing like that," Elsa said hurriedly. "It's just – I - " she stuttered nervously, picking at her gloves - didn't know how this meeting would go so she thought it best to prepare for the worst.

"What?" Ginny prodded, her patience wearing thin. "What is it?"

"I'm sure you know her birthday is coming up. I want to do something special but I don't really know what to do. We've never really done much for each other before except exchange little gifts," Elsa said sadly, "but I want this one to be different. I need to show her that I want to make us work, that I'm not going to shut her out again." Elsa looked up hopefully at Ginny who was still watching her apprehensively.

"I'm not really sure where I fit into all of this."

"I pushed her away for so long I don't really know who she is anymore, what she likes. We are still getting to know each other again which means there is a lot of stuff I don't know yet. Like, I want to buy her a new broomstick but I don't know which one to get. You're her best friend so you," Elsa voice wavered a little, "you know her better than I do."

Elsa swallowed past the lump in her throat. It pained her to no end that Ginny was more in tune with her own sister than she was, but Elsa was determined to fix that.

"I realize you don't like me and that's fine, but I know you _do_ care about Anna. So I was hoping you would set your feelings aside for a bit and help me. Please… I just want to make her happy," Elsa finished softly.

Ginny just stared at her, stone faced and thoughtful. Just as Elsa had decided that Ginny was going to refuse to help the redhead sighed and slumped in defeat.

"Fine, I'll help you but only because I know it will make Anna happy, _not _because I feel sorry for you," she said.

Relief flooded Elsa and a wide smile spread across her face. "Thank you."

"Ok if we are going to do this we are going to do it right. Come with me," Ginny said walking past Elsa and down the corridor towards the stairs. Elsa hurried to catch up.

Xxx

Anna had absolutely no idea what to expect as she made her way to through the castle, Elsa had been so cryptic earlier.

Her older sister had met her in the Entrance hall that morning, immediately wishing her a Happy Birthday before pulling Anna into a warm hug. It was hesitant and a bit awkward since Elsa was still getting used to physical contact, but she had been the one to initiate touch and that made Anna's heart soar. The hug was made even more special because Elsa had foregone wearing her gloves today and Anna knew how hard that was for her especially when it came to touching.

They had shared breakfast and it had been absolutely perfect. They had shared chocolate chip pancakes while Anna opened the gifts Kai and Gerda had sent her: a HUGE box of chocolate frogs, a new pair of flying gloves, and a lovely hand knitted scarf from Gerda. Anna was sure she must be making it up but it even seemed like Elsa and Ginny were getting along better. Usually they just ignored each other, taking turns vying for Anna's attention, but today they kept shooting each other knowing looks and Anna had even caught them whispering together. Like what was up with that?

After they had eaten, Elsa said that she had a surprise for her and was to dress for the weather before meeting Elsa outside in an hour. Before Anna could ask any questions Elsa had gotten up from her seat and left in a hurry. She was a little disappointed; it was Saturday, which meant they could spend the whole day together, and Anna had wanted to make most of it before Elsa had to get back to studying for her O.W.L.s.

Ginny hadn't been much help either, when Anna tried probing her for information the normally chatty girl suddenly turned dumb. She would simply brush Anna off, claiming that she didn't know anything, but Anna could tell she was lying.

So now here she was, itching with the anticipation of seeing what it was Elsa had planned and frustrated with her friend who wouldn't even give her a hint as to what it was. She was practically running when she reached the Entrance Hall and sprinted outside.

Elsa was standing in the middle of the castle courtyard waiting for her and waved her over. The first thing Anna noticed was that her sister was somehow looking both nervous and extremely pleased with herself, the second thing she noticed was what Elsa was holding.

"Elsa is that…?"

"Yes," she said shyly. "It's the one you wanted right?"

Anna didn't answer her, couldn't answer her. Her brain had stopped working so that all she could do was stare, her mouth hanging open slightly. Elsa was holding the most beautiful looking Firebolt Anna had ever seen.

"Here," Elsa said smiling and holding the broom out in front of her. "Take it, it's yours."

Anna reached out to take it and was surprised to find it was a lot lighter than it looked and seemed to be humming with a sort of excited energy, as though it was happy to finally have an owner. It was sleek and elegant, not a single bristle out of place, much nicer than her tired old Cleansweep. Anna turned it this way and that, examining it closely; the body of the broom was polished to a shine with gold specks here and there, and at the end where usually the word _Firebolt_ would be engraved, was instead her name written in looping gold letters.

Anna looked up at her sister in absolute awe. "Elsa this must have cost you a fortune!"

Elsa just shrugged in response. "I hadn't really spent much of the money mother and father left us so I figured it was time to start. The custom engraving and bristles were a little expensive, but I think it was worth it."

Custom bristles? Sure enough when Anna took a closer look she could see that some of the bristles were a dark shade of green… her favourite colour.

The redhead felt herself tear up at the thoughtful gift. It was enough just to be able to celebrate her 14th birthday with her big sister but this, this was more than she could have ever dreamed of.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" the blonde asked looking a little concerned at Anna's obvious distress.

"Can I hug you, please?"

The blonde's face lit up in a brilliant smile and she nodded, holding her arms open. Anna launched herself into those willowy arms and hugged her sister tightly, careful not to smack Elsa with the broom and resting her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Elsa," she said quietly, sniffling a few times. "I love it."

Elsa rubbed her sibling's back gently. "I'm glad."

Once she had composed herself somewhat, Anna stepped back and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"So are you going to just stand there or are you going to take it for a spin," Elsa sassed with a wink.

The redhead giggled before turning a little sheepish. "You wanna come with me?" she asked softly.

Elsa looked a little taken aback, clearly she had not expected Anna to ask her that. "I- I don't know, Anna. I've never been a big fan of the idea of racing about while airborne… on a stick no less," she said eying Anna's broomstick warily.

"Okay first of all, it's a broom not a stick, second, it's perfectly safe. C'mon, Elsa it will be fine; I'll go slow and stay close to the ground, I won't let you fall I promise. Pleeeeease. Pretty please. With some chocolate on top," Anna begged looking up at her sister hopefully, flashing her those puppy dog eyes that she often used on Gerda when she wanted something.

Although the thought of being up in the air so far from the ground made Elsa's stomach twist in fear, she had promised to make Anna's day perfect, so Elsa pushed her trepidation aside and nodded slowly. "Alright fine," she said. "But only a little one. And you promise to go slow?"

Anna nodded her head so enthusiastically Elsa feared she might get whiplash. The redhead mounted the broom with surprising grace and beckoned Elsa closer.

Heart in her throat Elsa climbed on behind her younger sister and looped her arms around the girl's waist.

"Ready?" Anna felt more than saw Elsa's nod.

Kicking hard from the ground Anna brought them gently into the air and hovered about five feet off the ground, feeling Elsa grip her a little tighter. "You okay?"

"I suppose it's not so bad- OH MY GOD ANNA SLOW DOWN I'M GOING TO FALL!"

"Elsa, we are barely moving," Anna laughed. They were lazily circling the courtyard no faster than a bicycle, but Elsa was gripping Anna as if they were going the speed of sound. A few people looked up at Elsa's outburst and Anna rolled her eyes at her ever proper sister's dramatics.

This was it, this was how she was going to die. Anna was flying like a maniac and Elsa was certain this was her punishment for shutting the younger girl out. She was holding on for dear life as they whipped around the castle grounds. They must have been so high that the school was just a little speck down below, or at least that's what it felt like, she couldn't be sure as she had screwed her eyes shut the second they had started moving. They were going too fast! What was touching her feet? Did they hit a bird?

"Elsa?"

She didn't answer for fear that somehow making noise would cause her to loose her grip.

"Elsa open your eyes," Anna giggled.

The blonde cracked a single eye open and was surprised to find that they weren't moving at all. In fact, they were back on the ground, her feet weren't touching a bird at all… it was the grass.

Elsa dismounted slowly and stood on shaky legs, glaring at her sister. "You said you would go slow you liar," she accused.

"Elsa we _were_ going slow. People were walking faster, you big baby. Look at what you did." Anna giggled lifting her arms and looking down at her midriff. The entire front of her shirt was covered in a fine coating of frost.

Elsa's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my god, Anna are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Elsa. A little cold maybe, but fine; it actually kinda tickled when you did it," Anna reassured, dusting herself off.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked still looking anxious.

"Yup, all good."

Elsa sagged in relief. She had come a long way but there was still a lot of room for improvement.

The oldest Arendelle gasped when she caught sight of the time. "Oops, I promised Ginny we'd be back by now," she said casually as if Elsa and Ginny talking was a normal occurance.

"What?" Anna said, confusion spreading across her face as she dismounted her broom to stand beside Elsa. "You and Ginny… wait, what?"

"She helped me plan everything," Elsa offered as explanation. "But I told her that I would have you back by 1'oclock so that you do some celebrating with your friends. She'll be mad that I hogged you for this long," Elsa said with a shrug.

They had started walking back towards the school, though not too fast, Elsa wanted Anna to herself just a little longer.

"You're going to stay though, right?" Anna wanted to celebrate with her friends but she got such limited time with Elsa as it was, now that her exams were starting soon.

Elsa smiled and reached out to hesitantly take her sisters hand - Ginny had told her that Anna liked it when she touched her without prompting. "Of course. Now let's get you to the common room or I will never hear the end of it."

"Okay," said Anna, savouring the feel of Elsa's cool palm against hers.

Anna struggled to remember a time she had been this happy. For the first time in forever she had been able to spend her birthday with her older sister and it couldn't have been more perfect

So, as the pair walked hand in hand towards the castle they couldn't help but look forward to all the future celebrations yet to come and how they would never be spent alone again.

"Elsa."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything… I love you."

"I love you too, Anna. Happy Birthday... ah- ah- ACHOO!"

~end

**I figured I should give y'all something to read while waiting for the next S&amp;L update. Don't worry chapter 5 is being written I just keep getting inspiration for future chapters and other one-shots and it is distracting but I am back at it I promise. **

**So ya Elsa is a huge baby when it comes to flying, she is such a drama ****_queen. _I originally wrote this before actually seeing FF which is why Elsa isn't stumbling around drunk off of shady cold medicine... maybe that will be a drabble for the future *wink* ****Anyway hope you liked it! review, review, review. Come and visit my tumblr, link is in my profile, for news on updates and to say hello - I even have a few exolvo drawings up there (one of the girls and one for each of their patronuses).**


End file.
